The Lion Tattoo
by Pen2page
Summary: A series of one shots that pick up from when Regina discovers Robin's tattoo in the Wicked Witch's cabin. Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

She had run.

Run like she had years ago but it hadn't been because she was afraid of being happy. She didn't have enough time to think that deeply. She more ran out of panic. Panic that the man with the lion tattoo still existed. That he was right in front of her and that he had been the first man since she was in her teens to actually unsettle her.

The first man since she had became the "Evil Queen" that didn't seem afraid of her but actually saw her… something more than just an evil queen.

Some part of her had convinced herself that when she ran away from the man with the lion tattoo the first time in that tavern that he hadn't survived the curse. That their moment had passed, that their paths would never cross.

So much for that theory.

She watched silently as he played with a small boy in the clearing. Her heart tugged a bit. Perhaps she hadn't ruined his life as Tink had suggested.

She allowed her boot to snap a twig and eyes immediately darted to her. In a gesture of good faith she held up her empty gloved hands as weapons began to be drawn against her. A part of her reminded her quickly that she could disarm them with one flick of a finger but… she was here for answers and destroying his men probably wouldn't get the answers she sought.

"Regina?" His voice seemed to carry through the clearing and she gulped a bit as she watched him place the small boy on the ground and walk with purpose towards her. "Weapons down men," he ordered smoothly and her hands dropped back to her side. He made it to her quickly and she had the guts at least to meet his gaze square on.

"Are you all right? I was afraid I had gravely offended you…" 

His voice had gone a bit quieter even though they were out of ear shot of his men.

"No, you had not," she responded politely and he let out a breath studying her posture. She was more withdrawn then before yet she looked softer somehow. Almost as if something had shaken her to her core.

"Robin?" A voice called over his shoulder and Robin pressed his lips together, glancing that way to see many sets of curious and suspicious eyes staring at them.

"She is no foe to us," he called back confidently and Regina felt that statement hit her square in the chest. It was rare that people stood up for her. More so for someone to call her an ally. "Forgive my men, they are a bit protective," he apologized, his lips breaking into that signature grin of his and she shifted on her boots a bit. "Though I guess I couldn't ask for a better lot of Merry Men," he mused glancing back at them once more and Regina followed his gaze.

"I didn't realize they started so small," she mused and Robin's gaze immediately fell to the small four-year-old playing chase with one of his men.

"Yes, normally they do not," he responded turning back to her. "He is my son Roland," he informed with a proud breath and she felt the corners of her lips curl up understanding his tone perfectly.

"He is beautiful," she whispered and he took a step closer to her. His proximity suddenly awoke her to why she had traveled here in the first place.

"Thank you," he breathed, his pale gray eyes studying her studiously. "He has a lot of his mother in him," he grinned and she held her breath a moment. "She died when he was a few months old," his voice cracked a bit and she prevented herself from touching his arm in a form of comfort.

She wasn't the comforting type and starting now certainly seemed moot.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Regina stated with a small bow of her head and his gaze fell back to her.

"Are you ready to tell me why you ran from me earlier?" He questioned suddenly and she was immediately caught off guard. Why did he keep doing that?

"Um, well I guess this is sort of about that," she began and he motioned with his head for them to walk further away from the camp. For a few minutes the only sound was their boots crunching through the forest until finally she felt his eyes on her. "I have a few questions about your tattoo," she suddenly began and he stilled, his eyes showing confusion at the strange topic.

"My tattoo?" He offered pulling up his sleeve to expose the right wrist where a shield with a lion laid.

Seeing it again made her heart jump. She prevented herself from touching it but her fingers itched to and that bothered her.

"Is it common where you are from?" She questioned casually, her deep brown eyes rising to meet his. She watched the question seem to dance across his face as he tried to contemplate where this line of questioning was going. On why on earth this tattoo would be even meriting a conversation.

"No. It actually has quite a story to it," he mused looking down at it and she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets, her head tilting to the side expectantly waiting for him to continue. Upon noticing her expression his brow furrowed deeper into curiosity. "Well, it is my family crest. Afraid I was the last of a long line of Locksley's," he mused, staring at the reminder with a bit of fondness. "This is the only image left of my family's history and legacy," he confessed, a bit saddened by that.

"Are you the only one who would have something like this?" She questioned and his eyebrow rose at that one. She was hiding it well but he could tell she was very interested in this piece of ink on his arm. He closed the distance between them, a bit impressed she didn't take a step back at his intrusion into her personal space.

"I can't imagine why anyone else would have it," he mused and he watched as she sucked in a deep breath. "My tattoo made you run?" He questioned and she reached up a bit nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It isn't magical is it?" He asked and she grinned a bit with a shake of her head. His lips curled up. She was so beautiful.

"No, it is not magical. At least not that I can tell," she replied steadily and he nodded once taking another step towards her.

"Well, if it causes you to run away from me I'd say it definitely doesn't have the magical effect I'd want it to have," his voice dipped a bit and she felt her pulse beating in her ear.

Seriously? Did the man have no respect for personal boundaries? She was suddenly having a hard time breathing and nearly stopped all together when his fingers gently touched her cheek. She froze as his thumb caressed her pale skin.

"You must have not heard many stories of me as the Evil Queen," she mused dryly and he grinned a bit at her, pulling her head closer towards his own.

"Should I be afraid of you Regina?" He questioned and she gulped. Of course he should be afraid of her. Shouldn't he?

She opened her mouth to respond but his lips captured her own. She was too stunned to move for a second as his lips clasped onto her lower until he pulled her the final step into his arms and his lips captured hers fully.

It felt perfect. Like she had kissed him for years but was still their first kiss. Behind it there was a spark, a shock that seemed to travel through her whole system.

It was slow, not demanding but exploratory as if each taste required more from them. Finally she pulled away and took a step back, his eyes opening immediately to take her in.

She looked stunned, her lipstick was a bit worn and her lips a bit swollen from the contact.

"Excuse me," she muttered and turned on her heel heading back towards the way she had originally come.

"Regina," he called calmly as he quickly followed. He fell easily in line beside her and she avoided his gaze completely. "Are you headed out once more to find her?"

"This is my town, I am here to protect it," she spat quietly and he grabbed her arm stilling her, turning her frame towards him.

"Well, we are partners, I shall accompany you," he said jovially and she narrowed her eyes astounded at him. This man was impossible. Slowly she moved his fingers off of her arm.

"I did not ask for a partner or a kiss. I may not be as evil in this realm but perhaps you should still respect who I am and keep an appropriate distance. We are strangers after all," she chastised and Robin sucked in a deep breath, his gaze taking in her perfect features before him.

"Are we?" He questioned and she moved to retreat once more. She didn't have time for this. She was foolish to come here in the first place. She had a witch to hunt and she was wasting time on a fairy's happy ending for her.

Villians didn't get happy endings.

Her step faltered at that as a pain slammed into her heart. She felt his hand grab her elbow to steady her and she didn't have the energy to yank away.

She had given up on her happy ending of love when Daniel had died. Her only happy ending now was Henry… her son who didn't remember her. Pain flittered across her features and she suddenly felt herself enveloped in a warm set of strong arms.

"Please don't…" she tried quickly but his grip around her tightened as he gently led her head to rest upon his shoulder.

"I cannot stop myself," he breathed into her hair. "I somehow have the feeling you were something huge to me in that lost year," he whispered and she closed her eyes tightly not wanting to think of that. It was preposterous. "And if that is true then it makes me want to kill this witch more from taking you from me," his voice had a bit of an edge as his arms brought warmth to her entire frame.

With a sudden burst of strength she pulled herself from his embrace.

"I am no one's," Regina said strongly avoiding his concerned gaze. She turned from him and quickly continued her path out. "I've never been anyone's," she hissed, her hand wiping a traitorous tear from her cheek.

"See you soon then Regina!" Robin Hood called, his lips curling up a bit and she immediately stopped. She spun, her shocked gaze meeting his amused one.

"What? No. You won't see me soon. We aren't friends. Certainly not ever more," she spat taking a few steps back towards him. He quickly closed the distance, a grin on his handsome features.

"Maybe not now," he replied easily and she threw her hands up in the air with exasperation. She turned from him again and didn't look back.

"Insufferable, insolent man…" she muttered to herself, her brow furrowed with confusion at his words. He must have some head trauma… her mind quickly tried to formulate reasons for his behavior, keeping her busy so she wouldn't feel the tingles that still lingered on her lips from his kiss. The butterflies that still fluttered in her stomach from his breath wafting through her hair. The warmth that had filled her in his arms…

The man was definitely out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The door blew open and immediately the entire diner was on edge.

Emma had been the first to react but the Charmings had been wise in holding her back.

Truthfully, Regina wanted a piece of her first and the thought of this Wicked Bitch destroying Henry's other mother didn't sit well with her at all.

Yet, this woman's entrance wasn't sitting well with anyone in this room.

Especially a forest smelling archer who was treading dangerously close to her. Regina held the witch's gaze, unafraid of her words and giving her as much venom back as she was spewing out.

It was obvious Zelena was out for a grudge and as she continued to monologue Regina was seeing that grudge have deeper and deeper roots. Nothing was more dangerous then a personal family grudge. Hell, ask Snow that.

Secretly, Zelena's words shook her. A sister? Our Mother? Her face held its ice demeanor as she watched Zelena stalk away after her challenge.

That is when she saw it. His frame about to step right into Zelena's way, anger etched on his features. That foolish man…

Immediately she opened her palm and his feet froze in his spot, his lips clasping shut. Zelena sailed past him not even sparing him a glance and Regina let out a breath.

His eyes caught hers and she saw the anger in them. Why people always looked at her with anger after she saved their life…

People were talking to her at once and she closed her fingers casually, Robin Hood stumbling forward suddenly as he gained control of his movements and once more found his voice.

"You ok there buddy?" Charming asked concerned and Robin straightened his leather jacket.

"Not use to witches on power trips I am afraid," Robin mumbled apologetically and Charming nodded turning back to the interrogation upon Regina. His eyes flickered to hers and she met him straight on.

They would definitely talk about this later.

* * *

She pushed open the door to her white mansion and stilled in the doorframe. The darkness seemed to envelope her.

She hated an empty house.

With a burst of angered loneliness she shoved the door shut behind her and leaned against it. Henry should be here. Should be tutting upstairs making noise pacing back and forth in his room as he did homework.

But he wasn't here. He didn't know her. She didn't deserve for him to know her.

She flicked the switch in the foyer and as the light flooded the room her body stilled.

"What the…"

There hanging on the banister was a dark green cloak. Not Zelena's. No, she had seen this cloak before. Her eyes traveled down the hall towards the kitchen and she dropped her keys and bag on the entryway table.

He did not break into her house…

She quickly rounded the corner, flicked the switch on in the kitchen and her dark brown eyes narrowed as her lips puckered together.

"How did you get in here?" She accused and bored light hazel eyes flicked up to her own. He took another satisfying bite of a perfect red apple, his frame lounged in one of the kitchen chairs, his arm crossed across his chest.

"I'm a thief. Breaking and entering is kind of in my list of skills," he mused dryly and she huffed, yanking off her jacket and tossing it on the island.

"How dare you? Don't you know I could blink you easily out of existence?" Her voice was low and even and he raised an eyebrow at her slightly amused.

"I think we both know you would have done that by now if you really wanted too," he muttered and she huffed. She watched him take another bite of one of her beautiful apples and she felt her throat go a bit dry.

"You know, I am the Evil Queen… what if that was one of my poison apples?" She taunted, her ruby red lips almost matching the apple and for a moment he could only stare memorized at them. He pushed himself from his chair and stood, casually making his way towards her.

She immediately crossed her arms across herself in a defensive position and he grinned a bit at her. She was such a curious woman…

"I doubt a mother would keep a bowl of poison apples on her table for the taking," he mused and her shoulders relaxed a bit at that statement. "Though if I fall under one of your curses I'm sure you'll be kind enough to kiss me to return me to normal," he finished with an ease that both comforted her and unnerved her. He took another bite of the apple.

"We'll see," she muttered.

"Let's talk about the diner," he stated abruptly and she shifted on her heels, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "And how you used your magic against my will to keep me in place."

He was angry about that. People often didn't see her method to using magic or the logistics behind it.

"That's a rather rude way of saying I saved your life," she growled leaning towards him, annunciating each word. "If you would have stepped in front of that Witch to attack her she would have picked you off easily."

He blinked at her.

"How did you know I was going to attack her?" He questioned calmly and she rolled her eyes at him, a bit offended he thought so little of her observation skills.

"Please, I'm not blind. You were poised to attack her. You didn't even hide your emotions, your anger was all over your face. I understand Neal was a friend but his death would not be avenged by you leaving your son without a father," she hissed and his features softened a bit at her.

"Who said I was going to fight her for Neal?" He questioned and her face crinkled in confusion at him. Why else would he attack that wicked bitch? Was he suicidal? Oh No… he was idealistic like that stupid fool Charming. Her heart sunk a bit at that. That killed a bit of his attractiveness for her…

He stepped suddenly into her personal space and she blinked.

"Would it be so difficult for you to deduce that I may have been trying to defend you?" He questioned and she immediately forgot how to breathe. Finally she sucked in a slow breath through her nose, absently tugging on her shirt to straighten in.

"How kind but I do not need to be rescued. If anything you would have just put a target on your back," she hissed, trying to convey to him the seriousness of his actions.

"Why, because you fancy me?" He questioned and her jaw literally dropped open. For a moment all she could do was stare at him. He leaned against her kitchen island expectantly, a small smile to his lips. Her eyes flickered to his lion tattoo and she turned away from him.

He watched intently as she placed her hands upon the opposite counter, leaning against it. She was taking shallow breaths and for a moment he panicked. She had enough on her plate and here he was sending her into a panic attack…

"I don't know my sister very well but I think it would give her great pleasure to take away the only person I know that doesn't treat me like some awful Evil Queen."

Her words were quiet, thoughtful and he closed the gap between them quickly. He turned her to him and she looked up at him a bit defeated. His heart clenched at that look and he suddenly became desperate.

"An Evil Queen doesn't give up everything in her life for a boy she adopted. She certainly doesn't still love him after she finds out he is her greatest enemy's grandchild. She doesn't put up with the childish anger from her people who keep judging her from her past even though she has sacrificed time and again for them. She doesn't go out to fight a Wicked Witch who wants to destroy a town full of Enchanted Forest refugees. She destroys them," he growled at her, his hands wrapped around her biceps and a tear trickled down her cheek as she stared at him.

She took in his features, let herself memorize his dimples over his few days old scruff. Her heart melted a bit at his deep hazel eyes that looked so intently at her. Looked at her like she was something…

"She doesn't let some thief break into her house and keep asking to share a drink with her," his voice broke a bit as his eyes fell away from hers to look at his fingers wrapped around her arms. His thumbs gently caressed the white silk of her blouse. "She doesn't have a heart…" he whispered, his eyes flicking back up to hers as he pulled her gently into his arms.

Regina sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward. His breath hitched as her lips neared his when suddenly she blinked and pulled back.

"Heart," she repeated and he looked at her with a bit of confusion. "That's it," she snapped and her hands grabbed onto his shirt. "My heart," she gasped and he leaned his head forward hoping she would elaborate. Her eyes focused on him and she gripped his shoulders suddenly. "The damn book," she snapped and his mouth opened at a bit of a loss. "The Wizard of Oz!" She called and rushed out of his arms.

"Saw that going a bit differently…" he muttered dryly as he watched her rush out of the room. He knew from her frantic pace around the house she would be back to explain soon enough so he leaned against the island waiting for her.

When she returned she was flipping through an old hardback book.

"Charming's courage, my heart… she is trying to gather the three things the Wizard gave Dorothy," Regina was muttering and he just tilted his head at her. She looked up at him and a slight grin came to her lips. "In this world all of our lives are fairy tales. You should see the ones about you," she smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow at her. She turned the book to him coming to stand right beside him. His hands uncurled from across his chest, enjoying her close proximity.

"What is the other thing?" He asked and she flipped through the pages coming to one of the few illustrations.

"A brain," Regina muttered with confusion and he turned her chin towards him, a seriousness now on his face.

"How do we protect your heart?" He demanded and she grinned at him.

"By putting it somewhere she can't find it," she smiled and he furrowed his brows.

"Are you going to rip it…" his words were cut off as he abruptly turned away from her, having watched her already pull the organ from her body. "Thanks for the warning," he hissed and she stared at the red and black object in her hand.

"Robin," she said suddenly and he glanced back at her, easily avoiding the beating object in her fingers. "In the diner I held you back because I didn't want her to see that you were important to me," she confessed and his eyes softened at her. He closed the distance between them and her left hand grabbed onto his wrist. "I need you to take this and protect it," she whispered gently placing it in his hand. "If she gets it, I'm not sure what she would use it for but I need to be here to protect these people. Protect Henry," she said pulling him closer and he nodded once, understanding the gravity of her words.

"I will guard it with my life," he breathed, his eyes holding hers strongly and she couldn't stop the smile that overtook her deep red lips.

"Yea, you seem like that type of guy," she smirked stepping away from him and heading out of the kitchen. He blinked and glanced at the heart in his hand. Quickly he followed after her. She had pulled open a hall closet and yanked a dark black coat from it. She was shrugging it on when he approached her.

"You will be careful right?" He demanded and she grinned at him turning out her collar. She opened a drawer and pulled out deep red gloves.

"You will be careful with that right?" She questioned tilting her head to the side.

He just gave her a long look and she stepped up to him. "Thank you," she breathed and he reached out with his free hand, gently touching her ungloved fingers. Their digits played slowly with each others for a moment as they just openly took each other in.

"For guarding your heart?" He asked with a grin and she shook her head.

"For believing I had one," she said easily and his grin faltered a bit at the beauty of her voice. Before he could formulate a response her lips were on his, her fingers gripping his possessively. He leaned into her, his lips eagerly responding to hers before she suddenly moved away.

She slipped her red gloves on and headed towards the front door with determination. She opened the door and saw the sun beginning to set.

"When you return we shall talk about these books about me yes?" His voice suddenly called and Regina turned to him with a grin, her hand on the door.

"No. You end up with some Maid in them and I'm not a fan of that ending," she mused and his lips curled up in a grin at her.


End file.
